


Bite the Bullet

by NormaJeanX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormaJeanX/pseuds/NormaJeanX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Snappy dresser by choice, not birth. It’s a little bit hard to get along with people when really.. They just all seem so edible. Literally.”</p><p>What on /Earth/ will happen when Katherine has her quiet existence oh so rudely disturbed by some floppy haired boys, an intensive redhead and a bloody irritating Slytherin with such silky blonde locks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite the Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> // HOLY CRap. This is like my first real fanfiction type thing, y’know? Tried a couple of times before, but this is the real dorito, so be kind, please xx - Norma Jean //

In the midst of the hustle and bustle of the busy station, the crying children, screeching birds and the equally high pitched teenage girls stood Katherine Novan. Or Kitty as she liked to be called, that’s if she could ever be bothered to make a friend. Tall and thin, with no curves to speak of, the androgynous teen was decked all in black, from the well worn military issue boots, to the buttoned woolen over coat all the way to her 50s style shades. 

Well, it was nice that she believed that she was something out of a movie, bless. Kitty had an issue, an issue that made her.. /Unwelcome/ in most circles. The student was a vampire. A full blown fanged monster.

Chin up, shoulders back, she strode through the crowds, until she was on the big red steam train that would take her to her new home, the other wizards and witches too busy with their own friends to be interested in the new meat, well just yet anyway. Slipping into an empty carriage, which she was lucky to of found, she placed her trunk into the overhead compartment. It wasn’t like the weight was much of an issue to her.

Now, the story as to why this /creature/ was actually sitting on the train among a large amount of innocent students. Ever since she was a baby bat, driving her loving parents mad, she had been a product of a pair of first generation vampires. Mr and Mrs Novan had seen the struggles of their kind, experienced them.. After all, an armed lynch mob was nothing to sneer at. Experiencing a pitch fork first hand is never pleasant. So, that’s what happened. They protected their little magical monster, home schooling her. Teaching her what was right. 

That was until Dumbledore approached them, that he knew of her predicament and he wanted to help, a students place was with other young people. What was the worst that could happen? That she would slip up and drink someone dry? Not happening, after all, the amount of fat that was in human blood was shocking, she would rather keep her heart from exploding with cholesterol, thank you very much. So, artificial replicas were the best, it wasn’t that she could consume anything else though.. Now, all Kitty would have to do is avoid sunlight for long periods of time and really, just don’t get caught as she finished her first and last year.

It wasn’t that she knew Dumbledores ulterior motive.. Kitty had heard about the upcoming war, but only through the newspaper. No way would she know how bad it really was out there. Oh, what the dark lord would do if he got his hands on a born, not bitten vampire, stronger than the rest.

So deep in thought, the girl hadn’t even noticed that the wheels had started turning, the train picking up speed on the tracks. Jumping out of her day dream, her slim fingers pulled off the dark glasses, blinking with wide doe eyes. A normal, deep brown. Nothing so interesting as purple or red, it wasn’t that easy to spot a vampire.

Meanwhile, as the new girl watched time go past with a book in one hand and a flask in the other, guess what was in it, another compartment was abuzz with four lively boys.

“This is the year, I know it.. This is the year that Evans will be mine..” One of them sighed longingly, a misty look over his hazel eyes like a lovesick school girl.. Actually, that’s /exactly/ what he was. Except male. That was James Potter, black hair that looked like a bird nested in it as well as those wire rimmed glasses that slid down his nose. The boy who snorted in return was none other than Sirius Black, who was examining his reflection in a hand held mirror, the perfectly crafted face, designer stubble. So very, very vain. Then there was Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, quieter out of the group. Remus, the wiry wolf, with just enough scars to be mysterious. And finally, poor Peter, no where near as handsome, and a quiet, whining giggle.

“Yeah, /right/ mate, how long have you been trying now? Three years, maybe four? Just accept the fact that she /isn’t/ interested.” Sirius rolled his eyes, shoving the mirror back in his pocket. James just looked offended, but it wasn’t anything that he hadn’t heard before.

“No, I can really feel it this time, Padfoot! It’s going to happen! Me and Evans… Imagine what our kids would look like!” There was that wistful appearance again and that same slightly disgusted look from his friend.

“James, if you really want Evans to like you, maybe be on time to your head boy meetings?” Remus chipped in, his prefect badge proudly displayed on his black robes. And the look on Potter’s face, oh it was classic. And there he went, in a flurry as he bolted from the compartment, shouting something like; ‘Evans, I’m coming!’ Well, that had all the other boys in stitches, some reference to what he would be like in bed.

**Author's Note:**

> // Okay, I’m going to leave that there, just as some back ground. I know, it’s crap. So any comments would be great x - Norma Jean //


End file.
